


Teenagers in Love

by snowkind



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drabble Sequence, Established Victuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentleman Otabek is best Otabek, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: 100-word chapters about teenagers in love.





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a very short drabbles because short things seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops! I suppose a more positive outlook is that writing in this fashion really tests me skills of being able to send a message across without rambling so much (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! Also I usually don't write in present tense so I apologize for the awkwardness of it all. If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

         “Fag!”

Pain explodes in Yuri’s stomach then bursts in the side of his head when another punch connects to his cheek. Gravel embraces his face, digging into his skin, as Yuri falls to the ground. His mind swirls and for some odd reason, flickers of cartoons flash through his mind. He recalls the exaggerated violence before his dad tells him to stop watching. The characters seem to always go for the throat, and that’s exactly what Yuri does.

Yuri doesn’t understand why _he’s_ the one sent to the principal’s office. When he returns home, he grabs a pair of scissors.


	2. Comfort

            “Viktor!” Yuuri cries out, voice garbled by tears and worry.

When Viktor arrives Yuri’s bedroom, Yuuri is clutching onto their son. Long locks of beautiful, golden hair are strewn everywhere around them along with a pair of scissors. Viktor collapses down to them and wraps his arms around them both.

            “Yuri. Why did you do this?”

Yuri doesn’t know why, but he starts crying.

            “Yuri, it’s okay.” The embrace tightens. His parents kiss him on the top of his head.

            “We love you no matter what you do… It’s just important you do what makes _you_ happy, okay?”

Yuri nods.


	3. Interest

He is tired of school already and it’s only been a two weeks since its start. Otabek exhales the smoke from his cigarette and watches the white puffs drift upward to become a part of the sky. His focus changes when he hears muffled shouts and growls. Smothering the cigarette under his shoe, Otabek wanders toward the source and sees a blond getting brutally punched in the gut. As he is about to step in to stop the fight, the fallen boy rises and tackles the bully. Otabek freezes and watches in silence as the blond almost kills the other.


	4. Rescue

            “You cut your hair.” Otabek comments plainly. 

            “Fuck off.” Yuri raises an eyebrow when a figure blocks his path. He’s ready to receive another detention if need be.

            “What happened?”

            “Get out of my way.”

Yuri tries to push past and grits his teeth when he hears multiple angry shouts at the end of the hallway from behind.

            “Are they after you?” Otabek turns to see a gang of boys marching down the hall.

            “Fuck of—” Yuri starts again but is surprised when Otabek takes his hand and quickly drags him away.

            “Get on.” Otabek hands Yuri his motorcycle helmet.


	5. Friendship

            “Huh?! What kind of bullshit are you saying.” Yuri throws the helmet back at Otabek.

Otabek catches it with ease and easily slips in onto his own head.

            “Are you going to become friends with me or not?” Otabek offers his hand.

Yuri is confused and shocked. Is this guy serious? A part of Yuri wants to slap the hand away, but all he can do is stare into the other male’s unwavering gaze. He finally takes the hand and is surprised again by the firm handshake.

He’s never been _asked_ to become friends before, and… it’s kind of exciting?


	6. Visit

Yuri groans and tosses the notebook off the side of the bed. Why is math so difficult?

As he props himself up from his bed, he nearly jumps off when something smacks into his bedroom window.

            “Otabek?! What are you doing?” Yuri whispers harshly as he opens the window and sees the male standing several feet below.

            “Visiting you.”

Yuri cannot believe how stoic this guy can be with such words leaving his lips. He rolls the thought in his mind and tries to figure out how Otabek might be able to climb into his room.

The doorbell suddenly rings.


	7. Project

Yuri flies down the grand set of stairs and nearly face-plants when he sees his parents standing by door and is that… is that a bat in Viktor’s hands?!

            “What are you doing!!” Yuri’s face turns red.

            “Who is this kid outside? He's not a bully is he?” Yuuri frantically peers through the frosted glass on the door.

            “N-No! He’s…” Yuri opens the door and lo and behold, Otabek is standing as calm as can be.

            “He’s here for my school project.” Yuri finishes his sentence and then roughly drags Otabek with him back to the safety of his room.


	8. Relief

Yuri shifts uncomfortably on his bed and watches Otabek with partially lowered eyes.

            “Your parents are…” Otabek breaks the silence and for a brief, horrifying moment, Yuri is scared that he is going to lose his first friend. 

Would Otabek find his family weird since he has _two_ dads?

            “Nice.” Otabek finishes and Yuri just stares with wide eyes.

Silence. Then he snorts and can't help but smile out of relief.

            “So that school project…” Otabek’s lips curl into a faint smile.

Yuri rolls his eyes and asks why Otabek is _really_ here.

            “Just wanted to talk… Is that okay?”


	9. Parents

            “You have beautiful eyes.”

The comment comes from nowhere, making Yuri involuntarily blush.

            “They’re from my mom.” He blurts in response for no reason.

            “Your mom… must’ve been beautiful too.” Otabek calmly replies. 

Yuri wants to punch himself when their conversation dips into silence. Why did he say that?

            “She left when I was five.”

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

            “It’s fine! I don’t remember much. She was a bitch.”

Yuri immediately notes the shock that flashes through Otabek’s face.

            “She… wasn’t too nice to my dad, I’m glad he has Yuuri now.”

            “And you?”

            “M-Me? I’m… happy too.”


	10. Attempt

Since Otabek is Yuri’s first _actual_ friend, he doesn’t realize how strange and quickly their relationship progresses. The two are hanging out almost every day as if they have known each other for years. Not that Yuri minds, not one bit, but he soon notices that his friend is acting a bit strange. 

            “Everything fine?” Yuri suddenly asks, disregarding whatever they were talking about before.

Otabek pauses before responding, and suddenly he’s closing the distance between their faces. Yuri’s throat constricts.

He unconsciously moves his hand over Otabek’s mouth and stops him.

            “S-Sorry…” Otabek looks shocked by his own actions.


	11. Approach

            “Hey.” 

            “Hi.” Yuri looks at his lunch when Otabek sits down across from him.

            “Are you still mad at me?”

            “I was never mad at you.” 

            “…”

            “I-I just wasn’t expecting you to… for things to…” Yuri’s cheeks heat up when the incident resurfaces in his mind.

            “I get it.”

Yuri slouches his shoulders and flicks his fork. He still can’t believe that Otabek tried to _kiss_ him. He has never thought about Otabek in that way… at least not so directly. 

            “Can I still be your friend?”

Yuri looks up and bites his lower lip. He can’t help but nod.


	12. Party

            “Nervous?”

Yuri shakes his head while they wait outside. Attending social events is something Yuri is accustomed to since his parents hold them all the time. A **high school** , Halloween party though… maybe he’s just a _tiny_ bit nervous. It doesn’t help too that he is dressed in his usual clothes; even Otabek is wearing a… a… foolish prince costume! JJ finally opens the door, already half drunk, and gleefully lets them in.

* * *

            “I told ‘mmfuckers I could… I could drink sssome…” Yuri sways and his eyelids almost close.

Otabek wraps his jacket around Yuri.

            “Almost eleven… Let’s go home.”


	13. Confront

When he tries to kiss Yuri, he swears his body just started moving by itself. It hurts when Yuri presses his fingers to his lips to stop him, but it hurts even more when Yuri purposefully avoids him during school. After working up some courage, Otabek finally confronts his friend during lunch. He’s relieved they can remain friends and as such, invites him to a party. He is slightly hoping he’ll get another chance to kiss Yuri, but in the end he values Yuri’s friendship more than being strangers. He drives Yuri home safely and wishes him a good night.


	14. Gift

            “It was your birthday?!” Yuri huffs angrily and punches Otabek in the shoulder.

            “Yes.” Otabek rubs the spot that Yuri punched. 

            “Why didn’t you tell me??” 

            “I… We were going to the party.”

            “You should have told me! I would’ve gotten you a gift or _something_.” Yuri huffs again and frowns. 

            “Being with you is a gift enough.”

Yuri blushes instantly and he’s annoyed by it, but he doesn’t comment about it and talks about something else.            

* * *

            “Here. Because I missed it.” Yuri hands Otabek a medium sized box. 

When Otabek opens it, he smiles. It’s a new motorcycle helmet.


	15. Hands

            “May I hold you hand?”

            “Why?” Yuri retorts immediately.

They continue to walk in silence with the intermittent sound of crunching leaves. As if it’s not already cold enough with the weather transitioning into winter, the silence in their conversation sends a chill down Yuri’s spine. He’s afraid he sounded rude and scared Otabek off.

            “I like you… I think you know that. Do you like me?”

            “I… don’t know.” Yuri’s cheeks burn at Otabek’s directness.

            “I can wait until you _do_ know.” 

            “Let’s… start slow first.”

            “O-Okay.”

After a pause of silence, Yuri hesitantly slips his hand into Otabek’s.


	16. Sister

Yuri is never too nervous to have Otabek in his room, but being in _Otabek’s_ room makes his stomach churn. The distinct smell of cigarettes isn’t helping either, and it makes Yuri crinkle his nose.

            “Beka?” Yuri hears a petite sounding voice on the other side of the room door.

            “Aya, you’re awake?” Otabek flies to his door and reveals a young, four-year old girl with messy bedhead.

Yuri freezes and stares at the drowsy girl.

            “This is my friend.” Otabek gestures subtly toward Yuri.

            “You have a pretty friend...” Ayana yawns and rubs her eyes with two, tiny fists.


	17. Braids

            “Does that hurt?” Otabek speaks softly to his little sister as his fingers deftly entwine through her hair.

Yuri watches with keen interest when the girl shakes her head and Otabek continues to braid her hair; it doesn’t take him more than five minutes until he is done.

            “Thanks, Beka!” The girl chirps, now fully awake from her afternoon nap, and presses a clumsy kiss to her brother’s cheek.

Yuri is shocked when Ayana pounces him—or rather gets so close that Yuri can count the few freckles on her cheeks.

            “Do you want Beka to tie your hair too!”


	18. Family

            “My hair is too short.” Yuri grumbles and bends back when the young girl leans toward him in excitement. 

            “It’s okay! Beka can tie _any_ hair! Even mommy’s hair!”

            “Aya…” Otabek scoops his sister into his arms in an effort to widen the distance between her and Yuri.

Ayana starts giggling and shrieking when her brother buries his face onto her small stomach. He stops when a woman enters and leans on the doorframe with a tired smile.

            “I thought I heard someone having fun.”

            “Mommy!” Ayana rushes to cling onto her mother’s leg.

Yuri bolts up from his seat.


	19. Mother

            “I-I’m Yuri Plisetsky, it’s nice to meet you.”

The woman is an inch taller than Yuri, and she has shallow lines around her eyes when she smiles. Her hand is calloused but her grip is soft.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet _you_! It’s rare to have Beka bring friends, so when he mentioned you I was so excited!” The woman’s voice is much more sprightly than her looks, and Yuri is at a loss for how safe he feels in her presence.

            “Come out for snacks! I can show you Beka’s old photos too.” She laughs heartily and Otabek sighs.


	20. Photo

Yuri has already forgotten the name of the treat— _baur something_ —but that doesn’t stop him from popping another ball of fried dough into his mouth.

            “Good?” Otabek asks while Yuri indulges himself on two more.

Yuri replies with a thumbs up and Otabek chuckles.

            “I show this to everyone… my favorite photo of Beka.” Otabek’s mother returns with a photo album and opens to a bookmarked page.

Yuri chokes on the snack when he sees the picture of a small Otabek standing next to, who Yuri presumes, his father and frowning while wearing overalls with a cute bear design.


	21. Unravel

_Beka_ … Yuri rolls the nickname in his mind. It’s kind of cute? 

            “Hm?” Otabek hums softly and Yuri’s eyes widen.

            “O-Oh. Uhm.” Did he just accidentally say the nickname out loud?

            “Was that your dad in the photo?”

            “The phot… oh, yeah...”

            “Sorry.” Yuri instantly detects Otabek’s somber shift.

Surprised by the sudden apology, Otabek raises an eyebrow.

            “Sorry for…?"

For someone who does not normally hang around Otabek, they would not be able to distinguish the change in the male’s mood, but Yuri on the other hand, is a bit closer than normal.

            “Your dad.” Yuri holds his breath.


	22. Motorcycle

            “It was a motorcycle accident two years ago.” Otabek changes his position so he is lying on his side and propped on his elbow.

Yuri remains quiet, trying to pick up on any more hints from Otabek’s face. He feels strangely guilty that he has nothing comforting to say, but Otabek remain emotionless regardless of the silence. For a while the two of them just stare at one another, but there is a distant look in Otabek’s eyes.

Yuri falls to his back and stares at the stained ceiling. A sudden realization dawns over him.

            “You ride a motorcycle too.”


	23. Fool

            “Are you doing anything for winter break?”

Otabek removes the cigarette from his lips and lets out a lazy stream of smoke.

            “No.” He turns to look at Yuri and feels his throat constrict when he sees Yuri already staring at him.

It _must_ be Otabek’s imagination, but he thinks he sees Yuri’s gaze flicker down to his lips. His mind is thrown into a whirl and he acts on instinct as if being caught doing something bad; he coughs and turns his head away.

            “Want to try?” Otabek says without thinking and holds up his cigarette. He’s an idiot.


	24. Indirect

            “Fuck! That’s disgusting…” Yuri coughs the words out harshly after taking a drag from the cigarette. 

The smoke feels like it is burning his nose, and his eyes start to water. Yuri hands the cigarette back with a look of mild disgust. Otabek doesn’t even notice because 1) he wasn’t expecting Yuri to take his cigarette so quickly and 2) did that count as an indirect kiss?!

            “Ah-hem.. are _you_ doing something for winter break?”

            “Oh… yeah. Won’t be back until the 28th.”

Otabek muses for a second before slipping his lighter into Yuri’s hands.

            “Merry early Christmas then.”


	25. Lighter

Yuri runs his thumb across slightly dented shell of the lighter and finds himself blushing for no goddamn reason. Well… there _is_ a reason, but Yuri feels foolish for acting giddy. He grips the lighter and gets up from the bed. He knows that his parents are probably still sleeping after their Christmas party last night, so maybe he can sneak out and find a store to buy Otabek something. 

Yuri changes quickly and pockets Otabek’s lighter in his jacket. If Otabek is willing to give up smoking for him, then he _definitely_ has to find a gift worthy enough.


	26. Withdrawal

            “Ah…” Otabek grits his teeth and runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

The headache is back again, even after taking a few painkillers one hour ago, and his hands are _still_ trembling. He can feel a cold sweat start to form at his brow.

It’s only been a few days since he gave Yuri his lighter and promised to stop, but as much as his body is craving the nicotine… Yuri’s angry yet bashful response when he gave him his lighter is worth it.

Otabek inhales slowly through his nose and then heaves the weight set above his head.

 


	27. Café

When Yuri returns on the 28th, he is quick to contact Otabek to let him know he has returned. Just like that, the two plan to meet up the next day. Yuri arrives the café first, making sure he has enough time to shoo his parents off before Otabek arrives. He can’t wait until he is old enough to get his driver’s permit. Ten minutes later after disinterestedly scrolling through Instagram, Otabek arrives.

         “You look like shit. I mean… tired.” Yuri states bluntly.

Otabek chuckles and takes his seat.

         “I’ve had less sleep lately, but I feel better seeing you.”


	28. Sweet

A blush spreads across Yuri’s face from where Otabek’s hand grazes his cheek, as if his touch has left a visible trace. 

            “Wh-What are you doing!” Yuri nearly chokes on his mouthful of cake. 

            “Your hair is growing longer.” Otabek murmurs softly.

            “Uh…” Yuri sits unnaturally still until Otabek brushes away his bangs from his eyes and they make direct eye contact.

            “Ah… shit.” Otabek looks away.

Yuri shoots him a look of confusion.

Otabek wants more than anything to kiss Yuri. He steals a bite from Yuri’s cake, bracing himself for an onslaught of complaints and successive punches.


	29. Invite

The clouds soak up the sunlight like a stain, and a crisp breeze rushes past them while they walk to Otabek’s motorcycle. The moment Yuri begins to shiver, he is met with the warmth and familiar smell of Otabek’s jacket.

            “How was your family vacation?”

            “It was… fine.” Yuri hugs the jacket closer to himself and smiles.

            “Just fine? Your face seems to say something different.” Otabek grins when Yuri smacks his arm in response.

            “It was fun. I prefer staying home though… Do you have any plans for New Year’s?”

            “I don’t thin—”

            “There’s this party… want to come?”


	30. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A self indulgent birthday drabble for myself (๑ゝڡ◕๑) ♡

Otabek shifts nervously, and he can see shadows moving through the frosted glass. The door swings open and Otabek has to squint in order to adjust to the blinding lights spilling out. His heart is caught in his throat when he sees Yuri donning a tuxedo with his hair slicked back.

            “You’re late.”

            “Yeah, sorry. I had to make sure that Aya and my mom were—”

Suddenly Otabek feels his collar being tugged forward, and he’s met with an unexpected kiss on _the lips_. He can recognize the alcohol on Yuri’s breath.

            “Happy New Year’s.” Yuri slurs softly and smiles.


	31. Drunk

As Otabek sips the bubbly champagne, permission to drink joyously given to him by Yuri’s parents, all he can think about is the kiss. He knows that Yuri isn’t aware of what he’s done because he’s watching Yuri break out into all sorts of dance moves without a care in the world. Otabek can’t stop blushing like mad.

            “Bekaaaaaaaa.”

Yuri is suddenly by his side and tugging him toward the crowd of older people dancing. After awkwardly swaying with the younger male, Yuri suddenly slumps against him as if he’s lost all energy.

            “Everything okay?”

            “Let’s go to my room...”


	32. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I hope to be able to update more frequently once I get the time to actually sit down and write (and have the creativeness flowing) so please bear with me until then!!!  
> Thank you thank you!!!

Otabek’s heart pounds in his chest so loudly that he is surprised Yuri isn’t commenting on it. When they finally reach Yuri’s room, the one Otabek has been in several times before yet never _this_ nervous, Yuri shrugs out of his tuxedo vest and loosens his tie. 

            “I’m not oblivious, y’know...” Yuri mumbles, clearly avoiding Otabek’s eyes.

            “H-Huh?”

            “The uhm... ki...kiss.”

Otabek’s cheeks light up as he realizes that Yuri isn’t as drunk as he thought.

            “It’s fine... I, uhm.... I liked it and I _wanted_ to do it.” Yuri mutters and awkwardly scratches the side of his arm.


	33. Again

            “Y-You…” Otabek falters and his face is **burning**.

A smile suddenly sneaks onto Otabek’s lips and he offers his hand toward the other.

            “May I have this dance?”

Yuri hesitantly takes the hand and allows himself to be pulled close to the other. There’s muffled music coming from downstairs and it’s nowhere near a slow tune, but Otabek swirls the two of them around as if they were slow dancing. It’s so incredibly cheesy and ridiculous that Yuri can barely last five minutes before bursting into laughter. He squeezes Otabek’s hand and before he knows it, Otabek is kissing him.

 

 


	34. Three

            “Sorry.”

Yuri punches Otabek lightly in the chest when they stop kissing. He can’t look up at Otabek’s face without revealing how embarrassingly, bright red his entire face is.

            “Why are _you_ sorry?” Yuri mumbles.

            “I know you wanted to wait… I was going to wait until you were comfortable but I couldn’t help myself…”

Yuri fumbles with the front of Otabek’s shirt.

            “What if…” Yuri starts to say and forces himself to look into Otabek’s face.

            “What if _I_ can’t wait?” His ears are burning and for the third time of that evening, his lips are pressed against Otabek’s.


	35. Morning

Yuri wakes with a start. His neck feels sore from sleeping on such a hard pillow…arm!? The blond jolts up from bed to find Otabek shirtless and soundly asleep. Without a second thought he begins to shake the other. There is a groan. 

            “I’m sleeping.” 

            “I’m waking you up.” 

Otabek lets out a breathy laugh and then inhales slowly as he props himself up. Yuri’s stomach clenches at the sight of Otabek’s bedhead and sleepy expression. 

            “Good morning.” He mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Yuri’s previous worries melt away and he leans to kiss Otabek. 

            “Good morning.”


	36. L...

            “What’s the plan for today?”

            “First you need to put on a shirt. My parents will kill me if they see you like…” Yuri hesitates as he stares at the shirtless male.

Otabek’s cheeks start to burn.

            “R-Right.”

Yuri clears his throat and moves to open his window. 

            “And I’ve got to make my room smell less… party. How much alcohol did I drink?”

His curtains flutter when a breeze comes into the room, and they fill with light the way sails fill with wind. In that moment, Otabek can only focus on how beautiful Yuri is.

            “…I love you.”


	37. Embarassed

            “Soooooooo are you two dating?”

Yuri freezes while Mila continues to search through the shelves. 

            “Well?” This time Mila stops to stare at him.

            “Stop.” Yuri picks up a random shampoo bottle as if threatening to chuck it at her.

            “Awww! I’ve never seen your face this red before!”

The comment makes Yuri’s face burn more.

            “Why do I even shop with you?”

            “Because you love me. I think that’s the shampoo I was looking for! … It’s cute though. You two. I’m happy for you.”

            “Whatever…” Yuri grumbles and turns to hide the smile that is creeping onto his lips.


	38. Happy

It is like jumping into cold water. You have to do it without thinking.

            “Otabek and I are dating.”

Viktor sets down his mug and looks at Yuuri before a smile splays onto his lips.

            “We know.” Yuuri chirps and reaches across the table to gently hold Yuri’s hand.

The blond’s cheeks light up in embarrassment.

            “B-But how? I didn’t tell you...”

            “It was a bit obvious.” Viktor teases.

            “But the most important thing is… does he make you happy?”

Yuri can’t help but smile and nod.

            “Then we are too.” Yuuri grins and gives his hand a comforting squeeze.


	39. Valentine's

            “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Otabek pulls a box of chocolates from seemingly nowhere and offers it to the blond. 

            “You… know I hate this sort of shitty, gushy stuff, right?” Yuri clutches the box to his chest. His hair falls forward and veils his face.

            “I know, but I like seeing you like this.” He cups the side of Yuri’s face and tenderly moves the hair away so he can see his eyes.

Yuri punches him, and to Otabek it is like pinching someone who wants to know if they are dreaming or not.

He’s so damn happy he’s not dreaming.


	40. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on](http://before-you-decay.tumblr.com/post/155094203076/ending-phone-calls)

            “Can you just come over?”

            “I always want to come over so I can see you,”

Yuri can feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

            “But it’s a school night and you should sleep soon.”

The fizzle in Yuri’s gut dies almost instantly. It takes Yuri a moment to recover, but he finally relents and sighs.

            “Fine.”

            “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning?” 

The butterflies start up again.

            “Okay.”

            “Good night, Yura.”

            “Night, Beka.”

A charged silence fills their conversation as if neither of them wants the call to end.

            “Okay… hang up.”

            “No, you hang up firs— hello? Yura?”


	41. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **06/10/17** : Thank you for all your incredible patience! I know it's been too long, but just the other day I finally regained inspiration. Unfortunately, however, this series will end soon. Thank you all for sticking around to read and just being wonderful in general!
> 
> I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to [classicpleistocene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene) for being so supportive and lovely all the time. Knowing that such a kind and talented writer such as herself is reading my fic makes me as giddy as Yuri hates to admit how he feels about Otabek (♥´ ꒳ ` )

Yuri hates Sunday’s. He hates them because it means school the next day. Saturday’s? Different story. But he hates to admit it out loud. Especially when he gets to spend time with Otabek. He doesn’t even mind going outside to the park with Otabek’s little sister.

            “Beka!!!! Push me!” Ayana squeals with delight, legs kicking frantically as she sits on the swing.

Otabek gladly helps, and soon Otabek offers to push Yuri.

Yuri hates it. Hates admitting that he loves it.

He loves being with Otabek and nearly having a heart attack when Otabek pushes and sends him almost flying.


	42. Dorks

Yuri twists his hands tightly together. Otabek isn’t looking, but Yuri feels like all eyes are on him. He’s dead center on the stage, right in the spotlight. Otabek only notices Yuri’s presence when Yuri’s nose accidentally gives him away and grazes Otabek’s cheek. Yuri panics, but follows through and kisses Otabek on the cheek. Yuri’s face instantly dusts pink, and he turns his gaze away embarrassingly. Otabek is having it worse. His entire face is painted a deep red, up to the tips of his ears. He looks away too, happy. They’ve been dating for almost a year already.


	43. Staring

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing. Why do you think something’s wrong?” Yuri angrily shoves the remaining portion of his sandwich into his mouth.

            “You seem angry.” Otabek says slowly.

Yuri purses his lips together as he chews, and his eyebrows draw together.

            “Don’t you get annoyed of the staring?”

Otabek looks around the lunchroom and quickly spots some people staring, though they turn away swiftly when they see Otabek looking. He refocuses his attention back onto Yuri, turning toward him.

            “Who cares about them and what they think.” He leans in and kisses Yuri gently. Sweetly.

Yuri instantly forgets about the staring.


	44. Promposal

_THIS MAY SEEM **PURR** TY CLICHÉ, BUT IT WOULD MAKE THIS A **CLAW** SOME **MEOW** MENT IF YOU SAID ‘YES’. YURI PLISETSKY, WILL YOUR **PAW** LEASE GO TO **PURR** OM WITH ME? _

            “POTYA!!!”

Otabek stares at Yuri with wide eyes.

            “Does that mean yes in Russian…?”

Yuri grabs the cat from Otabek’s arms.

            “It’s my cat’s name! I thought you knew that.”

A red flushes into Otabek’s cheeks. Yuri laughs softly and reaches up to flick the cat ears that Otabek has on.

            “You look like an idiot… But of course I’ll say yes.”

Viktor and Yuuri scream together when they hear the wonderful news.


	45. Dresses

            “What about that one?”

            “It looks good.” 

            “…That one?”

            “I like that too.” 

            “What about… _that_ one?” Yuri purposefully points to a frilly red prom dress just to see if Otabek is paying attention.

            “Yuri,” Otabek pauses and stares at him. “You would look absolutely beautiful in anything you choose to wear.”

Yuri punches Otabek in the shoulder. He turns on his heel and begins to walk away, cheeks completely hot and red.

            “Fine, then I’ll wear a potato sack to the dance.”

Otabek easily catches up with Yuri and chuckles. He holds Yuri’s hand.

            “Sounds like a wonderful idea.”


	46. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely think Otayuri would be that one couple at dances who slow dance to _every single song_ despite it not being a slow song XD

Yuri buries his face into the lapel of Otabek’s suit jacket while the two sway slowly together. He forces his hand to unclench, releasing the now crumpled material of the jacket.

            “Yura…” Otabek mutters his name, and then whispers it again into the boy’s blond, silky hair.

            “I love you.”

Yuri stops swaying, but he doesn’t look up at Otabek. He squeezes his arms tighter around the other’s waist. The loud and fast paced music seems to dull to a complete silence. Yuri finally unlatches himself from Otabek and into his face with watery eyes.

            “I love you too, Beka.”


	47. Accident

Mila pelts the back of Yuri’s head with the note. 

            _‘Where’s your boyfriend? I don’t see you two sticking your tongues down each other’s throats during passing period between class.’_

Yuri turns around in his chair to glare at Mila before tossing the note.

            _‘Why do you care? And gross, we don’t do that.’_

_‘There’s a rumor.’_

_‘About what?’_

_‘Otabek got into a motorcycle accident.’_

All the color drains from Yuri’s face.

            “Mr. Plisetsky.” The teacher says disapprovingly. “Is there something you’d like to share that’s so important you need to be passing notes around?”


	48. Hospital

Yuri is given one hour every day to be with Otabek. He fights with the nurses and guards every time they tell him he has to leave.

Otabek is sleeping when Yuri slips into the hospital room. The boy takes a seat at the chair next to the bed, and he gently holds Otabek’s hand. 

            “Why’d you have to be so damn reckless?”

Yuri knows it’s not Otabek’s fault, but he can’t help but be angry.

It’s easier than being sad. He’s already done enough crying to last a lifetime.

            “I’m glad you’re okay though…” He softly squeezes Otabek’s hand.


	49. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/18/17: OAIJSZFHGOIJLSDFHG THE LAST CHAPTER IS COMING SOON AND I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUAL SUPPORT, AND I'M SORRY THAT THINGS CAME TO AN END QUICKLY AND WAS BASICALLY REALLY LACK LUSTER, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO JUST KEEP THIS COLLECTION GOING AND HAVE YOU HANGING SO FOR NOW UNTIL MY INSPIRATION AND MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE YOI THINGS COMES BACK (RE:SEASON 2 I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT), I'll let my YOI fangirling calm down for a moment
> 
> Really though, thank you so so _so_ much for you support!!! You are amazing and so lovely! ♥

Otabek rolls onto his side and teasingly pokes Yuri’s nose when he rolls to face him too. Yuri reaches out and is about to do the same thing, but he hesitates as he traces the new scar on Otabek’s face with his eyes. Otabek tenderly grabs Yuri’s hand and presses it to his cheek. 

            “I love you.” Otabek says, and then kisses Yuri’s hand.

            “I love you too…” Yuri replies back in a faint whisper. “What’s going to happen?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “You’re graduating soon. And then you’ll leave for college.”

            “I’ll come visit.”

            “You better.” Yuri kisses Otabek.


	50. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To discover that such a wonderful and amazing writer such as [Emma_fandoms_forever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever) is reading my fic and constantly coming back to every update with so much kind enthusiam just like how often Beka visits Yuri, I can't express my sincerest gratitude ♥♥♥
> 
> As such, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her for being so supportive and just flat out wonderful!!! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me on this journey until the end, and that goes for everyone as well!!!
> 
> You all are so so _so_ incredibly amazing (˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑)♡

Yuri goes onto his tiptoes every so often, and breaks out into a wide grin when a familiar face bobs along in the crowd.

         “Congratulations on graduating, Beka!” Yuri tries to suppress the overexcitement he’s feeling, not wanting to expose his more vulnerable side in such a large crowd.

Otabek swoops Yuri into his arms, spinning him around in a neat circle. They kiss. A camera flash clicks. Viktor and Yuuri squeal to each other while Yuri tries to break their camera in half.

The picture is framed.

Beka smiles whenever he visits and sees it hanging in Yuri’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying with me and for reading these short drabbles to the complete finish! It's been quite the long ride and whether you've joined me since the beginning or have just discovered this collection, thank you so much!!!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
